beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carter Antaro
Carter Antaro is a character made for Rufu Beater. Appearance Carter appears as a young adult on his mid 20's, wearing a blue stripped cap as a hat and donning the standard Flux Yakuza suit. He appears to be sleep-deprived as shown by his eyebags. Personality Carter is cocky and arrogant, frequently arguing with people. He goes very far to defend his ideals, often becoming aggressive. Due to those characteristics, he tends to leave teammates behind when annoyed enough. However, over time he has become quite fond to them, sometimes defending and hitting back negative comments made towards Yakuza members, often going as far as putting himself in dangerous situations in order to protect them. It's unknown if this is only to boost his ego as the strongest man or legitimate friendship. Moves Upgrades Backstory Carter was born in Cheyenne, Wyoming, having a rather disturbed early life. His mother left him as soon as his father died, his grandparents deciding to take care of him for his entire childhood and teens. During that period, he was severely abused and restricted from any social interaction, even to the point of being homeschooled in order to avoid making any social relationships. When his grandfather eventually passed away, his abusive grandmother was now restrictionless to do whatever she wanted to Carter. He was beaten for no significant reasons multiple times and locked away from most of society, only able to resort himself in his own mind and the many books and sheets of paper he had in his bedroom. This made the young teenager develop depression and eventually, starting symptoms of schizophrenia, despite the latter eventually ceasing. The entire combination of events on his early life shaped him into an arrogant and selfish person for the rest of his life. When Carter finally completed what would be highschool, he reported his entire family to the local police, they eventually getting into jail one by one. With this, he was finally able to move to somewhere else and leave his old and tortuous life behind, picking South Caroline as home. The past however, always comes back to hunt who doesn’t deserve it. All his job applications were denied, his depression kicking in again. Like the old times, he had to resort himself somewhere, that’s where the crime came to his head. Joining criminal organizations and mafias, he slowly acquired experience. By his mid 20’s, he was already a well experienced and known criminal in the east coast of the United States, forging by himself his gigantic sword named Tidal Blade. It was around the same time that he joined the Yakuza, searching to sell valuable information about the mafia when granted trust from its leaders and expand his already wide array of skills. The former was discarded as he grew more and more fond to his teammates. Gallery Carter Full Mugshot.png | Carter's full mugshot, demonstrating his sword. Tidal Blade.png | Carter's sword, the Tidal Blade. It's power is shown by its sheer size, being bigger than Carter himself. Trivia * His backstory was based of one of Jamar's friends. Category:Rufu Beater Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users Of Flux